pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedestrian Hero
The Pedestrian is an avid supporter of Nintega Games and a member of Fiona Braddock's game world army. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) Little is known about the Pedestrian's life before his interactions with Miles Spectre and his allies, other than the fact that he has been a hardcore fan of Nintega Games for most of his life. It is this loyalty to Nintega, more then any issue of morality, that leads the Pedestrian to protest his favorite companies #1 competitor Macrohard Developers. It is at this protest, that the Pedestrian comes into possession of one of the Nexus Discs. Upon inserting the disc into his video game console, the Pedestrian is pulled into the video game world, he joined forces with other Nintega supporters to protect the Nintega game worlds from the Nexus Virus created by Macrohard president Phillip Yates. Their first attack on the Macrohard forces was unsuccessful and he and his team soon found themselves locked away in the dungeons of Bowser's Castle. They were soon rescued by Elias Locke and made their way to the Macrohard game world of Delta Halo to regroup with Eli's friends. There they battled Macrohard's armies once more and managed to hold them off long enough for Miles Spectre to activate the Nexus Virus on Halo, corrupting all of Macrohard's data files. Upon returning to Earth, the Pedestrian made his way to Macrohard to hear the announcement that it's president had been arrested, and it's new president was merging the company with Nintega. It was here that the Pedestrian was also witness to an assassination attempts on Macrohard and Nintega presidents Fiona Braddock and Eddie Naka, by two of Yates' old bodyguards Nack and Drago. This attempt was thwarted by Elias and his friends, notably his roommate Miles Spectre. The Pedestrian proceeded to live out his relatively quiet existence for the next few months. Until, one day on the streets of Manhattan, he stumbled upon a most peculiar sight. 2009 (PEH3) After years of limited interaction with his old friends, the Pedestrian happened to hear a conflict occuring in an allyway near his home. Going to investigate the situation he found a very distressing sight. Elias Locke, who had once rescued him from the captivity of the criminal known as Nack, was now being pummeled in an ally by that same criminal. The most disturbing thing of all however was that Nack and his criminal accomplice Khan had taken on the video game personae of Dante and Agent 47, but were still walking around on Earth. Despite their game powers, the Pedestrian did not hesitate in trying to save his old friend. Challenging the attackers, the pedestrian stared them down in an act of defiance. Amused by his small stature, Nack and Khan began to laugh histerically at his pathetic attempt at a challange. While not the effect he had hoped for, this distraction did allow Elias a window of opportunity to escape his attackers. Both he and his savior ran for their lives, leaving the criminals to sulk in the darkness. Knowing that game powers on Earth (and in the hands of criminals) could not be good, the pedestrian sought out help from those he could trust. He made his way to the church of Father Morgan, his fellow soldier from the previous Game War. After being warned of the immenent danger, Morgan jumped into action and the two friends both began to show signs of transformation as well. A side-effect of the program powering Nack and Khan had also granted these two heroes their own video game abilities; those of Tails Prower and Luigi Mario. Morgan and the Pedestrian arrived at an abandoned building in Staten Island where Nack and his co-conspirators had set up their headquarters. The two heroes were among the first to take on the many vicious assailants within, although they were soon joined by Elias, Julie Lien, and their friends from the last Game War. Teaming up with his video game brethren Miles Spectre (in the persona of Sonic the Hedgehog) the Pedestrian did battle against a criminal named Mina who posessed the powers of Nariko. He also witnessed the death of an old ally in the persona of Fox McCloud. The Pedestrian survived the battle and came out victorious, even using Fox's blaster to take down Khan, who had mocked his earlier attempt. Having initiated the call to arms and faught valiantly in the battle that followed, the Pedestrian had proven to be more than just that: he was in fact a Pedestrian Hero. Production Notes *Pedestrian Hero is played by Bryan Velzy. *Pedestrian Hero was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series. *Pedestrian Hero is 1 of only 3 supporting characters whose name is never revealed throughout the course of the series. :*He is credited as "Protester" in PEH2. :*He is credited as "Pedestrian Hero" in PEH3. :*The other 2 unnamed characters are Jax Girl and Barfly. ::*Soldier Commander's name is never revealed in the series either, though production material shows his name to be "Sleuth." Category:Supporting Characters